Rental Man
by Shuleecitaa
Summary: Se encontraba soltera y deprimida. A sus veintisiete años su vida amorosa era un fracaso, por lo que decidió cambiar su manera de vivir... "¡Quiero que seas el padre de mi hijo!"... literalmente. .:Sakura x Sasuke:.
1. El infortunio de la dama

**Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto**

**La historia, narración y trama es mía. Por lo tanto queda PROHIBIDO el plagio y/o copia de cualquiera de mis historias. **

_**Let's go ppl! **_

**

* * *

**

**Introducción:**

**El infortunio de la dama.**

.

.

"_Algunos nacen con estrellas… y otros nacemos estrellados."_

.

.

Una lágrima silenciosa le recorría la mejilla, mientras colgaba el auricular del teléfono. La taza que contenía un caliente y reconfortante poco de café cayó al suelo, haciéndose añicos y desparramando el líquido por el piso. Dio tres pasos hacía atrás y cayó en el sofá, aún sin poder caer en todo lo que le había pasado.

Inevitablemente, el mensaje de la contestadora volvió a repetirse, y gracias al sepulcral silencio que había en su hogar, las palabras que salían desde ese aparato se hicieron perfectamente audibles a su oído.

"_Eh, esto es demasiado complicado… pero, Sakura, tú sabes que te quiero mucho, y que eres una persona muy importante en mi vida. Este último año fue genial, pero… pero… yo no puedo olvidarla, y ¡Lo siento! En verdad, lo siento, pero sólo te veo como una amiga. Espero que lo puedas entender, y verás que lo mejor será que no nos volvamos a ver… me iré del país… y, suerte con tu vida. En verdad mereces lo mejor… pero yo no te merezco a ti… como ya dije, espero que me entiendas. Besos… y adiós" _

¡BIP!

Sakura siguió mirando ausente el aparato, como si no pudiera creer lo que le pasaba. No había un solo sonido en su departamento más allá del mensaje que se repetía constantemente, pero ella ya no lo escuchaba.

Su novio –ex, se dijo a sí misma– Kiba, la había dejado de un día para el otro, usando la patética excusa del "No eres tú, soy yo". No eran la pareja perfecta, no eran los típicos "_Vivieron felices por siempre_", pero ¡Eran novios! Y ella… ella… ¡Lo amaba!

Definitivamente, jamás tendría suerte con los hombres. Y no era solo porque Kiba la haya dejado– porque estaba enamorado de otra mujer, cabe recalcar– si no porque era su quinto novio. Quinto que la dejaba en sus veintisiete años.

Cuando tuvo al primero, Gaara, a sus quince años, pensó que estaba viviendo un cuento de hadas. Ella era una chica de buenas calificaciones, aplicada, y con una educación soberbia. Gaara era atractivo, maleducado y el típico chico cool del instituto, ¡Toda una novela! La alumna modelo con el rebelde. La novela no tardó en romperse cuando Gaara la dejó porque ella era demasiado conservadora y aburrida.

A sus dieciocho años, conoció a otro chico: Suigetsu era su nombre. Divertido, bonito y trabajador. La relación con él duró dos años, pero terminó en cuanto encontró a Suigetsu acostado con otra mujer, que resultó ser su compañera de curso Karin, y a la vez, su peor enemiga.

Toda mujer con dos malas experiencias amorosas y veinte años aprendería de los errores, pero ella era una soñadora, enamoradiza, inmadura y chiquilina chica, por lo que cayó… _de nuevo_.

En su universidad se enamoró de Sai, un muchacho atractivo –demasiado–, educado, inteligente… ¡Y encima artista! Y sus cuadros eran hermosos. Él le propuso ponerse de novios y así estuvieron por tres años. Una tarde, a sus veintitrés, Sai llegó a su casa, compungido. Cuando ella le preguntó qué era lo que le pasaba, él pronunció las malditas palabras:

"_Lo siento Sakura, eres una persona muy hermosa… pero… me gustan los hombres" _

Y una mierda. Ella lloró toda una miserable semana por esa frase. Hubo un lapso de tiempo en que quiso vengarse del destino por ser tan cruel con su vida amorosa. Así que se enredó con su maestro de semiología en su universidad, Kakashi Hatake. Al principio fue una aventura, pero cuando ella se empezó a tomar en serio la historia y fue a la casa de su profesor para decirle lo que le pasaba, a la puerta le atendió la flamante señora Hatake seguida de los Hatakes juniors. Cómo no, al otro día, Kakashi le dijo que amaba a su mujer, que no abandonaría por nada a sus hijos y que lamentaba haberla ilusionado.

Pura basura.

Pasó el tiempo y con eso sus esperanzas. Hasta que un día, que cruzaba la calle repleta de transeúntes y que sus manos iban ocupadas en sus carpetas sobre anatomía humana –No hace falta decir que era una ya recibida médica y que había cursado su primer año de residente en el hospital estatal– chocó contra el último hombre que había pasado por su vida. Kiba era amable, y cuando tocó su mano al ayudarla a recoger sus papeles, Sakura supo que ese chico era especial.

Tan especial, que en ese momento escuchaba una y otra vez como el cobarde había terminado su relación por teléfono.

Siempre sola. La suerte no estaba de su lado en cuanto al sexo opuesto se tratase. Estaba cansada de buscar el amor, y también estaba cansada de que su única compañía fuera la soledad. Sentía como el dolor se comprimía en su pecho, dándose cuenta de que la habían dejado _nuevamente_. Tomó su teléfono y marcó desesperada un numero en especial, sin importarle si el receptor estaba durmiendo o no a esas horas de la noche.

.

.

**

* * *

**

ÓwÓ

**Sí, sí, cortito el prólogo y lo único que nos cuenta es lo pésima que fue la vida amorosa de ésta pobre chica. Pero me estoy animando a explorar tramas y me gusta experimentar; estoy entusiamada con esta historia y al capítulo uno le faltan unos pequeños retoques, aunque está de salida. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñisimo inicio y que me dejen un comentario a través de un review ;) !**


	2. Crónica de una amistad bipolar

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Adv: No garantizo ausencia de OOC u.u **

**_Let's go ppl!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Crónica de una amistad bipolar**

_._

_._

"_Las mujeres han sido hechas para ser amadas, no para ser comprendidas"_

.

.

* * *

-

El frío matinal hacía que sus labios –levemente resecos– temblaran intermitentemente. La fina bufanda que cubría su cuello no llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de su barbilla, por lo que tenía que soportar como su boca se partía dolorosamente a causa de las bajas temperaturas. Se frotaba las manos de vez en cuando –aún debajo de los guantes de lana que le había hecho amablemente su abuela– y los muslos. El vaquero que tenía puesto le raspaba las piernas al moverlas, pero no le importaba; era el más abrigado que tenía y se estaba muriendo de frío.

Escaneó con sus ojos verdes alrededor, analizando el ambiente. El bar en el cual se encontraba estaba casi vacío, sólo estaba ella y un hombre vestido de ejecutivo, quien tenía la nariz pegada al periódico y ella. La mesera limpiaba la barra, mientras que otras se encargaban de bajar algunas sillas y colocar los adornos en las mesas. Habían abierto hacía unos quince minutos, y no estaban del todo listos ya que… ¿Quién iría un domingo a un bar a las siete de la madrugada? Sólo dos inoportunos: ella y el hombre que respiraba a través del papel.

Comenzó a tamborear sus dedos en la mesa, con su barbilla apoyada en su mano. Su pesado abrigo la obligaba a moverse con menos agilidad, cosa que le fastidiaba. Miraba su reloj –aquel pequeño aparato de un verde manzana, con unos dibujos muy monos estampados en su correa– comprobando la hora que era. Luego de eso, volvía a su trabajo de tamborear sus dedos. De repente sonó la campanilla en la puerta, al momento en que ésta se abrió y entró un nuevo cliente en ella. Era un hombre –su gran contextura física lo delataba– con un gran tapado negro. Sus ojos, ocultos detrás de unas gafas de vidrio oscuro, observaron detenidamente el lugar, hasta reparar en ella. No era una persona que pasara desapercibida fácilmente, se dijo irónica, mirando su cabello.

Aquel hombre se acercó hacía su lugar, sentándose en la silla que se encontraba frente a la suya, con una elegancia digna de un rey. Ella no se preocupó ni en mirarlo, ya sabía quién era. Con chulería, él se sacó los anteojos, develando así un rostro pálido de facciones angulosas y un par de ojos del color de la noche, tan profundos como esta. La miró de arriba abajo, dejando cuidadosamente sus anteojos a un costado. Luego de un suspiro de parte de ella, él fue quien habló.

– Me dirás ahora qué coño fue lo que te pasó– Habló violentamente, con una voz grave y un tono duro. Sus facciones no delataban emoción alguna.

– "¡Buenos días, Sakura! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!" Un poco de cortesía no mata a nadie, ¿Eh?– Dijo la chica, sarcástica, aunque con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

El muchacho no cambió de expresión– A mí no me engañas, ¿Para qué me citaste?– Sakura iba a contestar, pero él la interrumpió– Te vez horrible.

Y es que aquello era poco.

Sakura Haruno no era alguien con una belleza única, pero tenía su encanto. Su piel blanca y cremosa, junto a sus chispeantes ojos verdes y a su lacio y brillante cabello rosado eran una combinación letal para cualquier hombre. Pero en ese momento su piel exhibía un pálido enfermizo, su cabello se encontraba opaco y levemente despeinado, y sus ojos apagados y sin vida. Sin mencionar las espeluznantes ojeras que los rodeaban.

– Linda forma de levantar el ánimo, Sasuke.

– Hn.

– Que mierda de amigo.

Sasuke la fulminó con la mirada, diciéndole sin palabras que no debía pasarse. Sasuke Uchiha tenía un humor del demonio por las mañanas, y si le sumamos aquel hecho a que nunca tuvo un carácter muy ameno, en ese momento tenemos como resultado a un Uchiha cabreado, _muy_ cabreado.

Iba a contestarle alguna de sus tantas groserías de no menos de cinco silabas, cuando una de las meseras se acercó a la mesa de ellos. Tenía las mejillas levemente ruborizadas y le faltaba un poco más para que de saltitos.

– ¿Puedo anotar su orden?

Sakura alzó una ceja. Los, aproximadamente quince minutos que estuvo sentada allí, ninguna de las mujeres de ese bar se acercó a ella en ningún momento. Vino Sasuke y todas se acercaban como miel a las abejas. Incluso podía darse cuenta de cómo las compañeras de la inútil que tenían enfrente murmuraban extasiadas viendo a su amigo. Le dio una rápida ojeada. No las culpaba, Sasuke estaba como un tren. Pero lamentablemente para ellas, los intereses del Uchiha jamás estarían en esas mujeres. Ni en ninguna en particular.

– Dos cafés. Uno negro, y otro descafeinado, por favor– Pidió, con la mayor amabilidad que pudo. No tardó mucho en contestar, después de todo, conocía los gustos de Sasuke a la perfección. La chica la miró sorprendida, como si recién reparara en su presencia. Sakura intentó ignorar aquella venita en su frente que se hinchaba cada vez más, y que estaba por explotar al ver la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha. La mesera anotó el pedido rápidamente, no sin antes batear coquetamente las pestañas en dirección a su amigo. Esta vez fue ella quien tuvo que contener una sonrisa socarrona.

El chico pasó su mano por sus azabaches y desordenados cabellos, y suspiró, abordando una vez más a la Haruno– ¿Por qué me llamaste a la madrugada? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?

Más allá de la indiferencia que demostraba, intentaba ocultar su preocupación. Aún recordaba aquella llamada que Sakura le había hecho a altas horas de la noche, pidiéndole por favor que se reuniera con ella en aquel bar a primera hora, porque lo necesitaba. Lo que más le había extrañado era que escuchó por el teléfono cómo ella estaba llorando y se percibía también muy alterada.

– Lo que pasó fue…– Haruno exhaló. Sasuke era su amigo, su mejor amigo. Si no podía confiar en él, no podía confiar en nadie–… Kiba rompió conmigo.

El Uchiha se enderezó en su asiento, sin dejar de mirarla pero sin cambiar la expresión de sus ojos. Si había algo que le agradaba de Sasuke, es que jamás la miraría con lástima o pena.

– Es la quinta Sasuke… – Pronunció con voz derrotada. Los ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse– Es la quinta relación que no funciona. Ya no sé qué hacer, juro que no lo sé. Tengo tantas ganas de mandar todo a la mierda.

– ¿Por qué lo hizo?– Habló él. Nada cambio en su semblante, sólo un leve tono sombrío en su voz. Muy leve.

– Seguía enamorado de la ex. Tengo un karma con los hombres… si esto sigue así, moriré sola y solterona en mi casa, con una manada de gatos haciéndome compañía…

El moreno chasqueó la lengua– No digas estupideces.

– No son estupideces. Es la jodida verdad. No tengo ni tendré a nadie. Estoy siempre internada en ese hospital, abriendo cuerpos, llenándome de sangre, sacando intestinos y más cosas… lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa y que alguien me de un maldito abrazo y me pregunté cómo fue mi día. Que se pelee conmigo para ver quién hace la cena. Pero no…– Negó, las lagrimas bajando rebeldemente por su cara, ante la atenta mirada de unos irises negros– lo único que recibo cuando llego a mi casa es el correo donde me dice que le debo al banco y el mensaje de la vecina que me pide azúcar. Aunque últimamente van cambiando las cosas y mi _novio_ –enfatizó– me deja por contestador y no personalmente…– Terminó, irónica y dolida.

Hipó fuertemente, sacando un pañuelo rosa pastel de su cartera y se secó los ojos. Sasuke no decía nada, tan sólo miraba cada movimiento que ella hacía, sin mostrar algún sentimiento. Si bien estaba acostumbrada al silencio de su amigo –lo conocía prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón– en aquel momento le ponía nerviosa el mutismo de él.

– ¿No vas a decirme nada?– Inquirió, luego de agradecer a la mesera que había traído las tazas de café. Ésta la ignoró descaradamente y le dio una mirada incitante a Sasuke, quien no le prestó atención. Ofendida, la muchacha se marchó con la cabeza en alto. – ¡Por Dios! Aunque sea búrlate, ¡Pero no te quedes callado!– Su voz sonaba levemente nasal, como si sufriera un gran resfriado, y al escuchar aquel tono, el ceño del moreno se endureció.

Dio un sorbo grande a su taza, dejándola casi vacía, y escrutándola ávidamente con aquellos irises, como un padre miraría a su hija luego de enterarse alguna travesura grave de ésta. Sakura se encogió en su asiento, tan sólo por el poder de la mirada del Uchiha. Debía reconocerlo, él sabía cuando intimidar a las personas.

Sasuke suspiró, tomando dinero de un bolsillo de su tapado, y dejándolo arriba de la mesa. Aquel gesto sorprendió a la chica, pero más lo hizo aquel mohín de cansancio en la cara de él.

– Te diré algo– Respondió, con voz monótona– Eres una estúpida, una verdadera estúpida sin razón. No puedo creer lo bajo que haz caído Sakura, has sido tan débil… tan patética…

– Ya vale, ¿No?– Le cortó ella, con el dolor de sus palabras cercenándole el pecho. Sasuke era ácido, pero escuchar eso la ponía el doble de peor que antes. – Creo que entendí el concepto.

– No me interrumpas– Ordenó, duro–… dije que eras una estúpida… pero por permitir que un infeliz e idiota como Kiba te ponga así.

_Awww…_ Dios, por cosas como esas adoraba a su amigo. Incluso pudo sentir como se ablandaba como un chocolate al sol. Él la cuidaba y confortaba… a su extraña y retorcida manera.

Él ladeó la cabeza, incomodo por la ternura que irradiaban los irises de Sakura y la sonrisa boba que se plantaba en el rostro de ella. Se conocía de años y años, pero no le gustaban ese tipo de muestras de afecto para con él, y menos de una chica tan pegajosa como la pelirrosada.

Se levantó del asiento, y se calzó sus anteojos negros, volviendo a su porte de "soy-mejor-que-tú" al que tanto acostumbraba. Sakura rodó sus ojos. Al ver el dinero que él dejaba –y que era para pagar el café de los dos– comprendió su intención. Quería llevarla a algún lado.

– ¿Hoy no tienes que ir a trabajar a la empresa? – Dijo, confundida.

Como no, si algo le faltaba a Uchiha Sasuke para ser perfecto, era ser asquerosamente rico. Y, sin duda, ser dueño de "Uchiha's Corp" era un gran capital para el chico de veintiocho años.

– Olvidas que hoy es domingo, Sakura.

_Oh, cierto… _se dijo a sí misma, _el día no laboral por excelencia._

Sin decir más se dio media vuelta y se fue, haciendo que ella maldijera entre dientes y se apresurara a alcanzarlo. Una vez llegaron a la calle, se subió al genial _BMW_ de su amigo y permitió que la llevara a donde a él se le diera la regalada gana.

.

.

– ¿Tu departamento? ¿A qué me traes aquí?– Preguntó, en cuanto él abría la puerta y entraba al lugar.

Era un piso enorme, que tenía tres habitaciones, más la cocina, el baño y la sala de estar. Sasuke tenía muy buen gusto, ya que todo estaba decorado muy a su manera. Elegante, soberbio y cada objeto exhibía un cartel imaginario que decía "mírame, valgo más que tu vida". Predominaban los colores blanco y azul marino, y se encontraba todo perfectamente prolijo. Sí, ese departamento tenía el completo estilo de Sasuke.

Pero a ella lo único que toda esa decoración le decía era… aburrido.

_Igual que su dueño… _

– Te quedarás aquí, al menos hasta mañana. No volverás a tu hogar.

Su tono de voz no admitía replica, y Sakura le miró entre furiosa por darle ordenes, y agradecida por permitirle quedarse allí, y no volver a aquellas cuatro paredes que tanto le recordaría a su antigua relación. Sasuke se sentó en su cómodo sofá y prendió con el control remoto la televisión último modelo que tenía. Ella se apresuró a ir a su lado y acomodarse contra los brazos de él –la confianza de años que tenían era la única razón por la cual Sasuke no la apartaba de una patada en el trasero. No le gustaba mucho el contacto físico de ese estilo–.

No hubo nada interesante, hasta que Sasuke pudo encontrar una película aceptable. Los dos se quedaron mirando la televisión hasta un poco más tarde que el mediodía. Sakrua sentía como sus piernas estaban entumecidas por estar siempre en la misma posición. El moreno se levantó, y estiró sus músculos disimulada y elegantemente.

– ¿Qué dices? ¿Vemos otra? Ya sabes, un día entero de películas, para aliviar las penas; como cuando éramos niños– Sasuke sonrió levemente ante su comentario. En su infancia, cuando uno de los dos se encontraba triste, él otro acudía en su ayuda y se consolaban pasando un día entero frente a una pantalla y haciéndose compañía.

Él iba a contestar en cuanto su móvil sonó. Lo abrió y frunció el ceño al ver la pantalla. Cuando contestó, su voz sonó tirante.

– Hola… si, si, lo sé… mierda, no, no hagas nada; ya estoy yendo para allá ¡Y dile a Deidara que no haga ninguna estupidez! En unos minutos estoy allí– Cortó y buscó su abrigo, en tiempo record.

– ¿Problemas de negocios?– Inquirió Sakura, en cuanto lo vio a punto de salir. Él asintió quedamente. – Puedo irme de aquí si quieres.

– No, quédate– Contestó de inmediato. Le tiró unas llaves, que la pelirrosada tomó al acto– Si alguien llama, no contestes. Lo mismo si alguien toca a la puerta. Has como si aquí dentro no hubiera nadie; sólo vienen a molestar.

– Está bien…– Alcanzó a murmurar, antes de que él se fuera. Una vez quedó sola, se hundió en el mullido sofá, mirando fijamente al televisor.

Su amistad con Sasuke era extraña. Se conocían de niñor, fueron vecinos, compañeros de escuela, desde allí eran casi inseparables. Sakura tuvo la suerte de hacerse amiga del Uchiha antes de que éste sufriera un cambio en su personalidad que lo hizo ser un borde de primera. Podía decir con orgullo que era la única mujer que lo conocía a la perfección y que podía compartir tiempo con él sin que éste se molestara –obviando a su madre, por su puesto–.

Más allá de su relación, había lapsos de tiempo en que Sasuke y ella prácticamente no se hablaban. Hubo un momento en que estuvieron un año sin hablarse. Todo eso era porque ella estaba muy ocupada con sus estudios, su trabajo y su novio de turno –cosas que priorizaba a Sasuke– y, como el moreno no era el mejor ejemplo de comunicación, simplemente se distanciaban.

Algunas veces ni parecían amigos de toda la vida, ni siquiera parecían amigos. Pero había momentos, como el que a ella le había paso recientemente, en que estaban el uno con el otro. Cuando el padre de Sasuke falleció, Sakura estuvo allí con él; al igual que cuando su hermano Itachi los había abandonado a él y a su madre. Y, curiosamente, siempre era Sasuke el que la terminaba consolando cuando rompía una relación.

No era muy convencional que su amigo calculador, frío y borde fuera su pañuelo de lágrimas… teniendo tantas amigas mujeres a las cuales acudir.

Pero la razón de eso es que Sasuke podía darle tranquilidad, le ayudaba con su mida compañía. Y eso era mucho más reconfortante que escuchar como alguien parloteaba en contra de su ex con tal de hacerla sentir mejor.

Era su mejor amigo, por muchos altibajos que tuvieran.

El rugido de su estomago interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era comprensible, lo único que había tocado su boca en un poco más de seis horas. ¿Sería la depresión lo que le hacía no darse cuenta de que se moría de hambre? Fuera lo que fuera, ya estaba despejado, por lo que buscó avida a su alrededor.

El refrigerados de Sasuke la invitaba silenciosamente, y ella no se negó a su ofrecimiento. Fue hacía él, encontrándolo repleto de comida. Tomó contenta algunas verduras y un poco de carne, intentando ver qué cocinar. También descubrió un pote de helado al fondo. Perfecto para el postre.

Cocinó, tarareando una canción y bailando a su ritmo imaginario. En cuanto terminó, fue con el plato hacía el sofá, buscando algo bueno para ver. No se dio cuenta del paso del tiempo.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y Sasuke aún no había llegado. Sakura tomaba concentrada en la pantalla su helado de chocolate –su amigo siempre tenía una buena reserva de comida chatarra, que aunque le diera asco, guardaba para ocasiones como esas–, oh si, Sasuke siempre era precavido.

De sus ojos caían sendas lágrimas, ya que se encontraba viendo una _estúpida-comedia-romántica-norteamericana_ no apta para su estado sensible. En cuanto terminó, se hundió aún más contra el sofá, sintiéndose desdichada.

¿Qué era lo que tenía ella que alejaba a todos los hombres? ¿Acaso era su cabello? ¿Su profesión? ¿Por qué nadie quería formar una vida con ella?

Siempre sola. Soltera y miserable.

En cuanto recordaba a Kiba, más sollozos se acumulaban en su garganta. Sentía un sabor amargo recorrerle la garganta. Estaba cayendo cada vez más en un estado de depresión, a un pozo sin fondo. Recién en ese momento se daba cuenta verdaderamente que su novio la había dejado, y escuchó perfectamente el tintineo de su corazón al romperse.

Moriría sola, en una sala de hospital, desgastando helado de chocolate para aliviar aquella tristeza que ya la estaba consumiendo.

Tenía veintisiete años y no tenía nada en su vida. Absolutamente nada. Si moría, nadie notaría la diferencia. Si vivía, tampoco. No estaba atada a nada ni a nadie. Tenía miedo de ser invisible, pero lo era sin darse cuenta.

Mientras seguía perdida en su llanto, recordó vagamente la _estúpida-comedia-romántica-norteamericana_, en donde la protagonista tenía una vida similar a la suya. Fracasada. Ésta, cansada de sufrir, decidió construir su futuro por si misma y para hacerlo tuvo que…

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron impresionados ante la idea que resonaba en su mente. Era una locura, una completa locura pero… ¿Por qué no?

-

-

-

-

Sasuke entraba silencioso a su departamento. Le había dado las llaves a Sakura, pero él siempre tenía una copia en su poder, para emergencias. Dejó su maletín y su abrigo en una silla en un rincón y buscó a la muchacha con la mirada. No pensaba dejarla tanto tiempo sola, pero las cosas en la empresa se habían complicado, y tuvo que ir él a solucionar los problemas antes de que éstos empeoraran. El asunto se fue alargando, y terminó de trabajar hasta casi medianoche.

Murmuró una maldición entre dientes, y buscó a Haruno con la mirada, encontrando la pantalla del televisor prendido, pero sin ver su cabecita rosa por ningún lado. Se acercó un poco al sofá, inquieto, pero se tranquilizó al verla acostada, con la cabeza en el respaldo y aparentemente dormida.

Sasuke sabía que no sería muy bueno que durmiera en el sofá; por lo que, tropezando con envoltorios de comida chatarra que maldecía haber comprado, se paró frente a ella e iba a agarrarla para llevarla a su propia cama. Él podría dormir en un futon que tenía en su habitación, En cuanto estuvo a unas pulgadas de su cuerpo, los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron y le dieron una mirada confusa.

– ¿Sasuke…?– Preguntó, con voz ronca a causa del sueño. Uchiha pronunció un "Hn" como afirmación. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, y se despertó completamente, sentándose y frotando sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que bostezaba abiertamente, – Joder… me quede dormida, lo siento.

Él chasqueó la lengua– No tiene importancia, estabas cansada.

– Si, si… – La mirada de Sakura, entre dormida y ausente, se le hacía un poco intrigante. Por lo que, con la curiosidad picándole maquiavélicamente, le preguntó intentando sonar despreocupado.

– ¿Cómo estás?

Ella le miró sorprendía.

– Bien, ¡Bah! Creo– Hizo una leve pausa, y suspiró– Es que… ¿Nunca te pasó que sientes que quieres cambiar completamente de vida? Es decir, cambiar el camino por el que te diriges al final por otro que sea completamente diferente y, tal vez, mejor, ¿Jamás te pasó, Sasuke? ¿Alguna vez quisiste no vivir de esta manera?

La maraña de sentimientos que pasó por el rostro de Sakura le confundió aún más.

– No lo sé… puede ser. – Fue su vaga e indiferente respuesta.

– Quiero cambiar mi manera de vivir, ¡Quiero tener algo que me ate a ésta vida!– Al parecer, ella no le había escuchado– Puede parecerte una locura, pero lo haré ¡Estoy decidida!

– Sakura…

– ¡No me importa lo que digan los demás!

– Sakura…– Repitió un poco más fuerte.

– ¡… y para eso necesito tu ayuda!

– ¡Sakura!

– ¡QUÉ!

Sasuke la tomó por los hombros, obligándola a mirarlo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pensando, pero al parecer estaba decidida. Más decidida de lo que él alguna vez la había visto, y eso era decir mucho, ya que se podría jactar de conocerla a la perfección.

– ¿Qué mierda es lo que se está pasando por la cabeza?– Apretó un poco su agarre, como si fuera un incentivo a que conteste– ¿Y para qué necesitas mi ayuda?

Sakura exhaló. Inhaló, exhaló. Inhala, exhala. Inhala. Exhala.

_Ahora o nunca, Sakura, ¡Sé fuerte! _

– Quiero tener un hijo– Soltó, observando fijamente como la cara del Uchiha se desencajaba.

Oh, dios, la cosa no estaba empezando bien. Pero sentía como las palabras salían solas de su garganta, como si le estuviera dando un ataque de vomito verbal. No podía detenerlo.

– Y quiero que seas el padre.

_¿Qué… mierda? _

_-_

**

* * *

**

ÓwÓ

**Jajaja, y se lo soltó a sí no más. Yo me muero si mi mejor amigo de un día para el otro me dice que quiere tener un hijo conmigo, pero bueno, veremos la reacción del polluelo Uchiha en el próx cp xD. Empezamos con la introducción a la historia de estos amigos, a ver qué sala owo. No tardé tanto, ¿No? Para el cp 2 puede que tarde un poco más, ya que tengo escrito sólo unos parrafos. ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que me lo digan a través de un lindo review! ;) ¡Y gracias por lo review del cp anterior! ¡Ustedes siempre están reviewers (ni idea si se dice así, pero suena lindo xD)! **


	3. El candidato perfecto

**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Adv: No garantizo ausencia de OOC u.u **

**_Let's go ppl!_ **

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**El candidato perfecto**

_._

_._

"_Es mejor callar y que piensen que eres un idiota a hablar y demostrarlo."_

_._

_._

_

* * *

_

-

"_Quiero tener un hijo… _

… _y quiero que seas el padre…" _

Oh, Dios, su amiga había perdido completamente la cabeza.

– ¿Eres estúpida?– Fue el primero pensamiento coherente que salió de la cabeza de Sasuke. En tan sólo unos segundos su característico temple se había vuelto afectado por las palabras que aquella loca pelirrosa dijo tan tranquilamente. Su cerebro había colapsado por unas milésimas de segundos –era un Uchiha después de todo, jamás perdería completamente el control– y temía decir alguna idiotez producida por su estado de shock– ¿Acaso es una broma?

Ella negó con la cabeza, ofendida por las palabras del moreno. Estaba muy molesta con él, por no tomarse en serio lo que le había dicho. Estuvo horas pensando en eso, buscándole contras y resolviéndolos, planeando mil y una maneras de concebir un pequeño, miles de posibilidades de buscar un padre… y llegó a la conclusión más simple.

Sasuke era el indicado.

Primero y principal, que al trabajar ella en un hospital, tenía intimo contacto con las obstetras y enfermeras que le comentaban las novedades del banco de espermas. Conseguir un buen donante era tan difícil como encontrar una aguja en un pajar, y más allá de eso, el precio de comprar una muestra de semen era altísimo. Con sólo mencionar que ni vendiendo su pobre departamento de un ambiente lograría pagarlo.

Segundo, porque su amigo Uchiha era sencillamente perfecto. Inteligente, atractivo, exitoso. Todo un afortunado en la vida. El tenía los genes que Sakura quería en su hijo. Sabía que amaría a su niño sea este un afortunado como el Uchiha o un fracasado como ella, pero si podía hacer que el pequeño tenga posibilidades de tener la mejor de las vidas, lo haría.

Y tercero y último, porque quería ser madre, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar la responsabilidad. Dejaría su amada carrera de medicina si de cuidar a su hijo se tratase. Y no había persona a la que le tuviera más confianza que a Sasuke para que sea el padre.

Era él, o nadie. Y ella estaba dispuesta a conseguirlo.

– No, no soy estúpida ni es una broma– Respondió, seria– Estuve pensando mucho tiempo sobre esto de tener familia. Quiero dejar de estar sola y tener una responsabilidad. Necesito armar mi vida.

– Un hijo no es un juego, Sakura– La chica se sorprendió. El rostro del Uchiha se encontraba serio. Mortalmente serio. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía de esa manera. Casi furioso– Hablas como si fueras a comprarte un perro.

Ella se ofendió– ¡Claro que sé que no es un juego! Sé lo que es tener un hijo ¡Y me lo tomo con responsabilidad Sasuke! Es que… mi sueño siempre fue formar una familia; y a este paso, sinceramente, ni siquiera llegaré a tener otra relación ¡El amor no es para mí! Pero no por eso voy a negarme el derecho de ser madre.

Sasuke seguía mirándola como si no pudiera creer nada de lo que estaba diciendo. Sakura nunca fue una muchacha convencional. Tenía mente infantil y soñadora, y siempre se ilusionaba con la idiotez más grande. De hecho, había veces en que a él le daban ganas de tomarla por los pelos y aclararle un poco las ideas. Pero jamás se imaginó que las locuras de su amiga llegaran a ese… extremo.

– Es sólo un capricho… y no me meterás a mí en esto.

Sakura abrió la boca para replicar, pero Sasuke se dio media vuelta y sin decir ninguna palabra, se marchó del departamento. La chica no podía entender claramente qué era lo que le pasaba a su amigo. Si bien éste siempre fue un borde de primera, nunca había reaccionado con esa manera para con ella ¿Y tanto le había molestado su propuesta que se fue a quién sabe dónde a la medianoche? ¿Acaso ese idiota no sabía lo peligrosa que eran las calles de la ciudad a esa hora?

_Que se vaya a la mierda. Encima que le cuento lo que me pasa y lo hago participe de mi vida se enoja ¡Es un maldito cabrón! _Resopló fastidiada, acomodó las cosas que había desordenado en el lugar y también se marchó de allí. A terco, terco y medio, y Sakura era tan ofuscada como Sasuke en sus decisiones. ¿Se enojaba? ¡Perfecto! Ella también podía enojarse si quería e irse a dónde tenga ganas. Cerró con llave el departamento y no se preocupó en dejarle una nota diciéndole a su amigo que se marchaba a su casa. Que él sacara sus propias conclusiones de donde estaba.

Tampoco le importó mucho el hecho de la inseguridad que había en Tokio a esas horas de la noche. No supo si fue la suerte o simple casualidad que a penas bajaba del lujoso piso del Uchiha, cruzara con un taxi vacío que la llevara hacía su hogar. Al menos algo de suerte en toda esa basura de noche había tenido.

No podía quejarse.

.

.

Eran ya las dos de la madrugada y el bar _Taka_ estaba abriendo recién sus puertas. Era un local nocturno, destinado a albergar a las almas sedientas de un poco de sexo y alcohol, y que no gozaba de clientela hasta altas horas de la noche. La sala principal no era la gran cosa, más allá de una barra, un par de mesas y una tarima en donde una que otra prostituta ofrecía su cuerpo. Pero esa solo era la planta baja, ya que en los tres pisos de arriba era en donde estaba la ganancia del dueño.

Aquellos pisos eran compuesto sólo por habitaciones de diferentes temáticas en donde, aquel que pagara, podría tener su noche de sexo experimental. Ya sea con su respectiva pareja, como con una de las mujeres que trabajaban en el lugar. Por obvias razones, la gran mayoría de los clientes que entraban ahí eran hombres.

Hombres con dinero, sin dinero, feos, atractivos, exitosos, fracasados, excéntricos… en fin, de toda clase.

Los primeros clientes comenzaron a entrar y la música sonaba a todo volumen, obligando a las "mujeres de oficio" a emprender su labor. Seducir y atraer presas de grandes billeteras y básicas necesidades.

Una chica de cabello rojo y cuerpo de infarto, posó sus afilados y bellos ojos en alguien en particular, que estaba algo apartado. Sonrió con burla y moviendo sus perfectas caderas fue acercándose, dejando a su paso la estela de su poderoso poder de atracción. A cada paso recibía las miradas lascivas de algún ejemplar del sexo masculino, pero aquel que era dueño de su atención sólo la miró desinteresadamente.

– Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí– Ronroneó con su atrayente voz, sentándose a un lado de ese sujeto– Uchiha Sasuke.

El aludido posó su negro mirar en ella, chasqueó la lengua y tomó un largo trago de su bebida, volviendo a su tarea de mirar fijo hacía la nada. La muchacha no cambió su semblante, como si esperara una respuesta como esa, y siguió hablando.

— La verdad es que pensé que no volverías… ¿Hace cuánto que no vienes? ¿Un año? Da la casualidad que siempre que vienes estoy yo trabajando aquí… podría llegar a creer que estás detrás de mí– Bromeó.

Él arrugó los labios– No digas idioteces Karin.

Karin soltó una carcajada.

— Lo sé, lo sé… ¿Demasiado atrevida para tu gusto? Y yo que siempre creí que el sexo conmigo era lo mejor— Sasuke le dio una potente mirada. Ella se retracto al acto– Entiendo, sólo amigos. Una noche de pasión y nada más. Como siempre ¿Vale?

El Uchiha no dijo nada.

Había conocido a Karin en la escuela y luego se la encontró precisamente en ese bar, la primera vez que fue. Aquel lugar era como su centro de catarsis. Allí era en donde se olvidaba de sus problemas y de toda la basura que lo acosaba, para despejar un poco la mente. Esa noche había bebido de más y terminó acostándose con la pelirroja. Pero al parecer no sólo se había acostado con ella, si no que le había contado todo sobre la fuente de su sufrimiento, presa del alcohol y del dolor. Eso había ocurrido hacía aproximadamente diez años, y ella era la única persona que podría decir que conocía sus más oscuros secretos. Aquellos que ni siquiera Sakura sabía.

Y como el mundo parecía ser un pañuelo, Karin era la responsable de que Sakura terminara una de sus relaciones amorosas. Con un tipo cualquiera… un tal Suigetsu. Esa era una de las razones principales por las que nunca le contó a la pelirrosa de su amistad con Karin. No sabía bien qué saldría de eso, pero el resultado sería MUY molesto.

Era extraño. De una retorcida manera, ella y Sasuke terminaron siendo amigos. Aunque se veían una vez cada años y únicamente cuando Sasuke lo necesitaba, su amistad era muy grande.

Ella lo miró, comprensiva. Sasuke iba a _Taka_ sólo cuando algo le molestaba.

Suspiró– Dime Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué te ha pasado ésta vez?

.

.

– ¡MALDITO GILIPOLLAS EGOÍSTA! ¡TE ODIO!

Un jarrón voló contra la pared, partiéndose en centenares de pedazos. Sakura respiraba agitadamente, mientras veía el desastre que había armado por un ataque de furia. Había llamado a Sasuke al trabajo esa mañana, creyendo que las cosas se habían calmado un poco y que podría hablar bien con el Uchiha luego de una noche de reflexión, pero éste no sólo le había dicho a su secretaria que inventara que no estaba, si no que lo había dicho fuerte y claro, para que Sakura lo escuchara a través del teléfono y se diera cuenta que no quería hablar ella.

Y como estaba en un estado de hipersensibilidad, no pudo más que reaccionar de la manera más cómoda. Con un enojo profundo, violento… e infantil. Muy a su carácter.

– ¡Cómo puede ignorarme así! ¡Soy su amiga!

A su lado, su amiga del alma, Ino, aquella que había conocido en la universidad de medicina, la miraba entre furiosa y comprensiva.

– ¡Entiéndelo Sakura! No es fácil para él enfrentar que de un día para el otro su mejor amiga quiere tener un hijo suyo ¡Es complicado!

Sonrió incrédula y cínica– ¿Complicado? ¿Algo complicado para Sasuke? ¡No me jodas Ino! Es el hombre más frío que conocí en mi vida ¡Y por eso mismo lo elegí a él! Porque no me haría tanto escándalo con este tema ¡Y porque es mi mejor amigo! ¡Si supuestamente me quisiera aceptaría hacerme feliz! ¡Y no actuaría de esta manera! Parece un niñato herido y ofendido ¡Es increíble!

Ino Yamanaka era una chica centrada, decidida y que tenía muy en claro lo que quería en su vida. Exteriormente _casi_ perfecta –con su cabello lacio y rubio, su cuerpo esbelto y su preciosa cara de muñeca– y personalmente fuerte, no era alguien que se sorprendiera por las excéntridades de la vida. Pero lo que estaba escuchando salir de la boca de Haruno Sakura no cabía en su cabeza.

– ¿Tú te escuchas Sakura? ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?– Se fue acercando hacía su amiga, enfrentándola– ¡Por Dios! ¡Llamas a Uchiha-san egoísta y no eres mucho mejor!

Los ojos verdes de la Haruno se agrandaron– ¡Yo no soy egoísta! Sufrí demasiado en mi vida, y una vez que encuentro una salida ¡él me lo niega!

– ¡Él no te niega nada, sólo es racional! No, espera. Ahora me escuchas– Añadió al ver que la pelirrosa iba a interrumpir– Han pasado dos días desde que Kiba te dejó. No de la mejor manera, cabe decir. Y de repente, sin más, le sueltas que quieres tener un hijo con él para sentirte menos sola ¡Y te enojas cuando él no lo quiere! ¿Qué te esperabas, que te acepte y te pida matrimonio? ¡No seas infantil, Sakura! Sólo estás despechada y no sabes como quitarte esa sensación de encima.

La furia de Sakura descendió un poco al escuchar las palabras de su amiga. Sinceramente, en ese tiempo había pensado nada más que en su dolor y en encontrar alguna solución a éste, que no pensó en qué podría querer Sasuke en ningún momento. Había sido un poco egoísta, debía admitirlo, y aún no se recuperaba de lo de su ex… pero… pero…

_¡Sasuke tampoco ha sido un santo inmaculado! ¡Me dijo estúpida! _Su furia se avivó un poco y se sentó en una silla de su humilde departamento, demostrando que se había rendido momentáneamente pero que no estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla.

– Tampoco es que espere que nos casemos, Ino– Se apresuró a corregir– Yo no quiero tener nada con él. Lo único que tiene que hacer es darme su… su…– Se sonrojó no sabiendo muy bien el por qué. Tampoco entendió por qué susurró lo siguiente, como si estuviera diciendo algo prohibido– _semen_.

La rubia la miró un momento, como diciéndole con sus ojos aguamarina lo increíblemente estúpida que le parecía esa situación. Si había un defecto en el carácter de Sakura, era que nunca se daba cuenta verdaderamente de lo que querían los demás. Actuaba por impulsos, y hacía lo que –ella creía– era lo mejor. Pero en el proceso, hería a mucha gente, cosa de la que ella nunca –lastimosamente– era consiente.

– ¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras– Ino se apresuró en ir hacía la puerta del departamento de Sakura, tomando sus cosas, no sin antes mirarla como lo haría una maestra exigente a su alumno rebelde– Pero luego no me digas que no te advertí. No saldrá nada bueno de esto, Sakura. – Se fue decididamente del lugar, pero de pronto se escucharon sus pasos volviendo hacía el umbral– ¡Por cierto! Si Uchiha-san llegara a aceptar tu propuesta, yo seré la madrina del niño… o niña.

Sin decir otra palabra, le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a su amiga entre furiosa, confusa y pensativa.

.

.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de su departamento con parsimonia. Estaba terriblemente cansado. Tenía muchas ganas de tirarse sobre la cama y dormir por, por lo menos, tres días. Aquella jornada en la corporación había sido muy extenuante. Que firmar papeles, despedir empleados, contratar empleados, reuniones por temas estúpidos, reuniones por temas importantes…

Una mierda de día, si se le permitía opinar.

Entró a su hogar a paso cansino, cuando se sorprendió de que la luz de su sala de estar estuviera encendida. Sus sentidos se alarmaron al acto. _Ladrones_, se dijo a sí mismo. Dejó con cuidado su maletín en el suelo y caminó lentamente y sin hacer ruido hacía la sala de su hogar. Era un experto en defensa personal, por lo que si el tipejo que estaba en su casa resultaba estar desarmado y sin compañía estaría en serios problemas. El piso crujía levemente, pero era casi imperceptible.

En cuanto se acercó al pasillo que comunicaba con la sala de estar, tomó un jarrón de vidrio exportado directamente de Francia que uno de los socios de la corporación le había obsequiado y lo aferró con fuerza, preparado para utilizarlo como arma. Vio una sombra entre su sofá. Hn, era pequeño y uno solo. Podría con él en un instante.

Se acercó sigiloso como una serpiente, cuando una voz chillona, un rostro de niña y un fugaz destello _rosa_ lo detuvieron.

– ¡Sasuke!– Demonios. El supuesto ladrón era Sakura. No sabía qué era peor.

– Ah… eres tú– Bajó el jarrón y lo dejó apoyado en uno de los aparadores. Sin mirar ni una sola vez a la chica, se quitó su saco y se sentó en el sofá en donde segundos antes había estado ella. La miró desinteresadamente– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Sakura torció su cara, confusa— ¿No vas a preguntarme cómo entré?

— Te di mis llaves. Es lógico— Contestó con un deje de desdén. La comisura de su labio se curvó hacía arriba ínfimamente. Le gustaba saberse superior.

_Estúpido arrogante_, pensó ella, acercándose al mueble y sentándose a un lado del moreno. Cruzó sus piernas nerviosamente y jugaba con sus dedos. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba fijamente, y no supo por qué, aquello la puso más nerviosa. Era ridículo que la intimidara la misma persona que en su niñez miraba los "Ositos Cariñositos" con ella. El recuerdo de un pequeño Sasuke mirando atento con sus ojitos negros el televisor le causó gracia, lo cual provocó que éste levantara ligeramente una ceja.

– ¿A eso as venido? ¿A reírte de–?

Sakura se detuvo al acto, interrumpiéndolo– Por supuesto que no, idiota. Estaba pensando en nuestra infancia– El la miró sin llegar a comprenderla– No tiene importancia– Apretó sus manos. Joder, los nervios volvieron– Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sasuke se enderezó ligeramente. Su cara se volvió monótona. Aquellos eran signos de que iba a escucharla atentamente.

– Está bien… uhm… joder, que difícil… ¡No interrumpas!– Gritó al ver que él abría la boca– Necesito hablar y si lo haces me trabaré y no terminaré diciendo nada y todo será un desastre– Sakura miró al suelo. No sabía que iba a ser tan complicado hablar con Sasuke– Lo que pasó ayer… reconozco que no estuve bien al decírtelo así. Es un tema delicado y yo hablé como si fuera a comprar leche– Se ruborizó al terminar de decir eso y el Uchiha se contuvo de soltar un pequeña carcajada al ver su rostro azorado– ¡N–No te rías! ¡No hablo d–de _esa_ le–leche! _Hay Dios Sakura, estás haciendo el peor ridículo de tu vida. _

Sasuke se acomodó mejor en el sofá– Sinceramente Sakura, si vas a decir estupideces, no digas nada.

Un tic apareció en el ojo de la chica. Ella hacía lo posible por ser paciente, por tratar de hablar suavemente y sin que su temperamento influyeran. Los nervios eran una complicación molesta, sí, pero podía superarlo. Mas la arrogancia del Uchiha… era algo que la podía completamente. En el mal sentido. _No lo escuches Sakura. Haz como que no dijo nada. Simplemente… un tramite ¡Claro! Sólo… negocios. Él sabe manejarlos bien. No habrá problema. _Respiró profundamente una, dos, tres veces. Sus dedos se convirtieron en puños. Desvió la mirada al suelo unos segundos, pero la levantó firme al poco tiempo y lo enfrentó con sus orbes verdes.

– Por favor…– Pidió con una voz extrañamente tranquila, no acorde a su evidente tensión– no me interrumpas. Por favor– Él, sin saber bien por qué, asintió levemente con la cabeza. La cara de Sakura, más allá de todo, demostraba decisión– Sé q–que lo que te pedí no es lo más cuerdo que dije en mi vida. Ni que lo hice de la mejor manera. Lo sé–Se acercó al cuerpo de él– P–pero quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son honestas, Sasuke. No es un capricho. Ni el acto de una mujer despechada. Yo de verdad, _de verdad_, quiero ser madre. Quiero tener a alguien a mi cargo. Saber que no estoy sola… y tú Sasuke… te escogí a ti porque eres el único hombre que no me ha decepcionado– Rió bajito– ¡Eres el hombre perfecto! Sólo confío en ti para esto…

El moreno analizaba cada una de las expresiones en el rostro de su amiga. Él la conocía muy bien, podía leer fácilmente cada emoción en el rostro de ella. Se enfocó en sus ojos, grandes y brillantes. Le rogaban prácticamente que le crea, y parecían libres de cualquier tipo de mentira. Desvió la mirada al acto.

– ¿Estás completamente segura de esto?– Ella asintió fervientemente– ¿Eres conciente de que un hijo no es un juego?

Sakura no cambió su rostro solemne– Claro que si. Soy consiente de todos y cada uno de los riesgos. Soy médica, Sasuke. Aunque no lo parezca, vivo en el mundo real. Sé las responsabilidades que tendré y no voy a evadirlas.

El Uchiha siguió examinándola agudamente. Luego de unos minutos de silencio, dijo con en voz baja–Al parecer, sinceramente lo deseas…

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación.

La joven decidió que no era necesario confirmarlo. Deseaba a ese hijo con todo su corazón. Si bien, al principio había dicho su idea por un impulso, luego de pensarlo de manera fría y calculadora, su ilusión había aumentado radicalmente y estaba entusiasmada hasta el más mínimo poro de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo casi temblaba de expectación. Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke se lo estaba pensando demasiado. Su mente comenzó a decirse que él no aceptaría. Si Sasuke no era el padre de ese hijo ¿Quién lo sería? Un esperma estaba muy caro, y ella no estaba segura de poder comprarlo…

El Uchiha la miró a los ojos. Su rostro era completamente monótono. No aceptaría, lo tenía asumido.

– Está bien.

_¡Demonios, lo sabía! Es un cabrón mal nacido… e–esperen un momento… ¿A–Acaso dijo que s–si?_

– ¿Q–que haz dicho?– Tartamudeó. Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Sasuke tenía su mirada impasible– Que si. Acepto.

El labio inferior de la chica comenzó a temblar. Sentía un picor en la garganta, y casi sentía como si no pudiera respirar. Sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose de a poco, provocando que parpadeara rápido. Ese picor se transformó rápidamente en un nudo insoportable y estrangulador. La humedad en sus ojos era cada vez más abundante. Era un hecho. Iba a llorar.

– ¡KYAAA, SASUKE-KUN!– Como alma que se la lleva el diablo, saltó al cuello de Sasuke y lo rodeó con sus brazos, ante la mueca de horror del chico. Por la fuerza que aplicó en el abrazo, ambos terminaron en el suelo, ella encima de él. Pero incluso luego del golpe, Sakura no lo soltaba– ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

Ya completamente resignado, el Uchiha no hizo intento alguno por apartarla. Después de todo… era Sakura. No podría quitarla de su lado ni aunque quisiera. Luego de unos minutos en la muchacha no dejaba de agradecerle –a los gritos y de una manera muy escandalosa–, lo soltó y se limpiaba las lágrimas con su mano. Sasuke, por alguna razón, no la miró a la cara cuando se apartaron.

– Bien…– Dijo con voz firme. Los ojos verdes se posaron en él, pero éste seguía con su vista fija en el suelo– ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

Las neuronas de ella dejaron de funcionar– ¿Hacer qué?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros– Ya sabes… hacerlo ahora…

Por un momento, no tenía ni idea de lo que su amigo quería decir. Pero cuando asoció su comportamiento casi tímido –no se podría decir jamás que Sasuke Uchiha era tímido, aunque en ese momento lo pareciera– entendió perfectamente de qué iba todo eso.

– ¿Te refieres a que… tengamos sexo?

Algo en los gestos de él le confirmó que eso era lo que estaba queriendo decir. Y por más extraño y bizarro que pudiera parecer, soltó una gran carcajada.

Él le dio una potente y atemorizante mirada, no entendiendo qué era lo gracioso de todo eso.

– ¡Sasuke, por Dios, eres un ingenuo!

_¡… Y de los peores!_

_-_

_

* * *

_

**OwO**

**Sin dudas, amo a Sakura xDDD.** **¡Gracias x sus rev¡ew!**


End file.
